Isabelle: Secret spy
by Ricebowl70
Summary: Isabell gets sent to spy on a Subspace research base, only for her to find out secretary also means test subject


Isabelle waited outside one of the production and testing entires. Since her induction in the defence of the subspace emissary, following in the footsteps of the mayor, and they decided that her cute looks,innocent demeanour and the fact they couldn't sending R.O.B due to having his serial number down for extermination would make her a great spy. After giving her some grey clothes that make her look more like "Souless business secretary" than "Homely town secretary".

She did like her old clothes more,mseeing as these where a bit more form fitting then her normal attire, something that made her a bit uncomfortable. She heard the sound of a robot gliding down the halls, straightening her back as she did so. "Come on Isabelle, just remember you're lines and you'll be fine." She said to herself as the door suddenly flung open, a R.O.B staring down at her. "Hello there, I'm the new secretary, Isabelle Saunders." She said in a friendly tone.

The R.O.B looked at her for a moment before speaking. "CORRECT." It said in a monotone voice."PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE DOCTORS OFFICE." It said, turning around and moving forwards, Isabelle following after the robot. She quickly turned on the camera on her glasses, making sure to take glances at the facility's surrounding her. Finally she reached a door, the door opening as the R.O.B entered. "DOCTOR RICHARD RED WITH SEE YOU NOW." The R.O.B said as it went to the side, Isabelle walking inside to see the man in is office, looking at his computer screen. "ISABELLE SAUNDERS IS PRESENT"

The Doctor looked up, wearing glasses with red shades in them and a long white lab-coat. "Yes she is. You can leave now R.O.B." He said, his voice sounding tired slightly. The robot turned around and left the room, closing the door behind it. "Hello there, I'm guessing the robot already told you my name. " He said,shaking her hand as he did so. "And, if you don't mind me saying, I think you look pretty good in that uniform" He stated, making Isabelle blush.

"T-Thank you, Doctor" She said, looking around the room. Isabelle never saw herself as the most pretty woman and she didn't think she was exactly thin, more pudgy or "thicc" as one villager called her. "So, what is the plan of action for today?"

"Well, since I've seen that you'd be the perfect fit for a new experiment I've been working on, to take out the female population of that Dammed resistance" He said, clenching his fist as he opened up the doors. "Anyways, follow me to the testing room." He said moving down the hall, Isabelle quickly follwing after him. He walked pretty quickly leading Isabelle to have to lightly jog across the halls.

They came to a room of which consisted of a four holes behind a glass wall and a host of buttons and switches on the other side, the entire look of the room making Isabelle nervous a bit. "Now, Ms Saunders, would our mind getting into the machine. Usually I'd tell you to take your glasses off but one of the hostiles wears glasses" He said opening the door to the machine.

"Of course, Doctor Red." She said, with a bit less confidence then before. She put her arms and legs into the machine, the machine lifting her up as she did so. Suddenly a pair of scanners came from the floor and the roof, glazing across her body before falling away. "If you mind me asking, Doctor, what is this machine." She asked, uncomfortable with the current arrangement.

"Well it's just to keep a collection of your clothes. After all, the machine is not gentle on clothes." He said, before pressing a button, a couple of claws ripping her form fitting clothes, exposing her nude body, her face turning into a extreme blush. "Yet again, if you don't mind me saying, you look quite sexy." He said, admiring her body. She was a little chubby around her waist and not exactly a supermodel figure, but she had had a pair of large tits and a nice plump ass.

Isabelle was extremely embarrassed,with being nude in front of someone she's known for about ten minutes, and the fact that he was complementing her wasn't helping much. He pressed another button, two sprinklers pouring out some form of liquid, making her fur wet. As the sprinklers pulled away, she began to feel her body increase in heat, he pussy starting to drip down her pussy and onto the metal floor, her nipples hardening.

"Those were aphrodisiacs, help you get hot and bothered." He said as her pussy slowly began to stream fluids and her nipples got to the point were they were hard as rocks. She began panting as well, to try and take off all the heat from inside her fur. He then pressed another button, a arm with two dildos on it coming from behind her, and promptly filling up both her holes, a moaning yelp coming for her mouth.

Then the arm moved back, only to jolt forward a moment later,the twin dildos filing up her pussy and asshole, with each thrust making it go slightly faster, slight electric stimulus coming from the tips. Isabelle couldn't help but moan, her burning hot body and dripping, pleasure wrought pussy practically at mercy at the twin dildos filling her up.

After a couple minutes, the machine reached a insane pace, slamming it to her ass, making it jiggle as it plowed her holes, Isabelle becoming a moaning mess as the sprits of electricity became more and more intense. Isabelle felt as her holes stretched out, both pairs of lips drooling.

After a while she couldn't take it any longer, finally Cumming, a massive barrage of fluid flowing down the twin pounders and onto the floor, a puddle germinating all the while and the camera on her glasses was catching all of it, loud and shaky moans coming from her mouth as she did so.

To top of the crescendo of pleasure, the doctor pressed another button, A massive electric stimuli flowing thought both holes, pleasure wreaking every inch of her body. After a minute of hard panting as the machine popped the two didlos out of her, the machine dropped her down, a sweaty, pleasure stricken mess. "I'll give you a hour to clean yourself up, then you can do some paperwork and then you might just have a another turn on the machine again. After all, I do need more samples." He saiid as the machine hid away, Isabelle getting up, being both excited and scared about what would come next.


End file.
